


Till Death Makes You Confess

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Sam has died and gone to heaven, and Gabriel is in charge of showing him around. Everything goes great until they get to a certain archangel's heaven.





	Till Death Makes You Confess

Sam woke up to look right into the eyes of the archangel Gabriel. 

“What happened? Where am I?” He asked sitting up and panicking. “Where’s Dean?”

Gabe rolled his eyes, “You died. You died and you’re dead, and you’re still worried about your freaking brother?”

Sam’s eyes widened, “I’m dead?”

Gabe nodded, “Yep, and it’s my job to show you around heaven. Let’s get going, you don’t have all day.”

Sam stood up and followed Gabriel around as he showed off gardens and museums, mansions and resorts, and he seemed to be amazed by just about everything right up until they got to Gabriel’s heaven. 

When they first walked up to the door, Gabriel tried to block it with his wings. Sam smiled and asked, “What’s that room?”

Gabe’s face turned red, “Nothing, nowhere, porn! You don’t want to go in there!” 

Sam laughed and pushed Gabriel out of the way, “If it’s really nothing then I don’t see why I can’t go in.”

He opened the door to a room filled with statues, of himself, naked. 

Gabriel ran in front of Sam again and tried to push him back out of the room, “See, I told you it was porn. Now get- the- hell- out!” He said having to catch his breath with each push he gave, and Sam didn’t even move an inch. 

Sam started moving into the room more and looking around. Other than the statues there were some lollipops in a jar next to the door, a golden bed with white and gold sheets, blankets, and pillows, and a kitchen with white marble countertops. 

“What is this place?” Sam asked looking out a window that showed ancient Greece as he flopped down on the bed. 

Gabriel’s face flushed bright red, “Get off my bed!”

“Why? What is this place?”

Instead of receiving an answer, what Sam only assumed was a clone of himself walked into the room and towards Gabriel. 

The clone walked up to Gabriel and held his face in his hands, “What’s wrong Gabriel?” The clone asked sweetly and Sam nearly jumped off the bed. 

“Where the hell am I!” Sam yelled, and when the clone looked at him he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

“I’m not answering you until you leave!” Gabriel yelled trying to pull Sam off the bed. 

Sam pulled Gabriel onto the bed instead and pinned him against the blankets. “I’m not asking again Gabriel.”

Gabriel whimpered and conceded, “Fine! This is my heaven, okay.” 

“And your heaven has statues of me naked in it?”

“Yes, but to be fair Cas’ only has pictures of your brother.”

“Stop changing the subject Gabe.” Sam said leaning down towards Gabriel’s face, “What I want to know is why am  _ I  _ in your heaven?”

“I- it’s because- well I mean- I didn’t mean to- I’m sorry.” Gabe stuttered out weakly without even looking Sam in the eyes. 

Sam sat back on his heels, no longer pinning Gabriel to the bed. “You know that’s not really an answer.”

“Iloveyou.” Gabriel rushed out not bothering to get up and instead just leaning his head to watch for Sam’s reaction.

Sam’s nose twitched in disbelief, “What?”

Gabe’s eyes went wide and he shook his head, “Nope! If you didn’t hear me then that’s too damn bad because I’m not saying it again.” He said, out of breath because of his own panicking.Gabriel was too busy panicking to realize that his wings had appeared and was caught off-guard when Sam was watching golden-hazel feathers fill the room. “What’s going on Sambo?”

Instead of giving an answer, Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel. When he leaned back again, Gabriel’s eyes were closed and his face had gone back to being a bright red. Sam smiled and asked, “What’s wrong Gabriel?” In a similar tone to the clone that had been in the room earlier. 

Gabriel’s eyes went wide with worry and disbelief, “What?” His eyes started to water as he said, “You clones just get better and better don’t you? Hell, it’s getting to the point where I don’t think I should even bother leaving.” He began to break down in tears as he added, “I mean, it’s only the most pathetic excuse for a relationship in the universe, right? I only took a guy that probably thinks I’m the biggest douchebag on the face of the Earth and decided to make a clone of him because I knew he’d never even fucking talk to me.” 

Gabriel sat up and pulled his legs to his chest and Sam moved closer towards him. “Gabe, I-”

“You can go now.” Gabe said waving one hand and rubbing his face with the other. When he looked up again he was shocked to see Sam still there, “Go away,” He said waving his hand again pointlessly. 

Sam rolled his eyes and got off the bed and walked towards the kitchen. He looked through the fridge and freezer until he found some ice cream and chocolate syrup. He made a giant bowl of ice cream for Gabriel and sat back down on the bed to hand it to him when Gabriel looked right at him and asked, “What the hell are you doing?”

Sam tried to hand him the bowl again, “What?”

“You’re not supposed to be nice, you’re supposed to say nice things and be all cuddly and shit. You’re not supposed to do anything but sit there, sweet talk, and look pretty. What the hell is wrong with you?” Gabriel asked starting to eat some of his ice cream. 

Sam shrugged and smiled, “Well, I’m not a clone, if that helps you figure anything out.”

“What?”

Sam smirked and leaned over Gabriel, pushing his back against the headboard of the bed and taking the bowl of ice cream and setting it down on the nightstand next to the bed. “You’ve been asking that a lot today haven’t you? I’m starting to think maybe you need someone to shut you up.”

“Wha-”  Gabriel was shut up by Sam’s mouth on his as Sam flipped them to where he was laying down and Gabriel was on his stomach. 

Gabriel laughed as Sam’s tongue invaded his mouth searching for all the ice cream it could find. Gabe pulled back and asked, “Woah Sambo, are you making out with me or the ice cream?”

“I love you, Gabriel. The fact that someone decided to stock your fridge with my favorite flavor ice cream is just an added bonus.” 

Gabe’s face went red for the third time that day and he buried his face in Sam’s neck. 

“What’s wrong Gabe?” Sam asked, careful not to sound like the clones.

Gabe shook his head and kissed Sam’s collar, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
